


Confessing To A Mouth

by WholesomeTaboo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTaboo/pseuds/WholesomeTaboo
Summary: She had always found a particular teacher annoying, but perhaps she was judging too much on face value.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 45





	Confessing To A Mouth

She found most of her time at school to be just like any one else’s, mostly boring but important.

There was one teacher however which progressively annoyed her more and more.

He took a lot of time away from her, making her stay with him after classes, during lunch break and even after school had ended.

Her last class was 2 hours ago and not even with him, yet there she was still on her knees under his desk between his legs with his cock down her throat.

For some reason out of all people he had chosen her for this position. Whenever he was working alone, grading tests or making new assignments or anything of the sort, he wanted his cock in specifically her mouth.

She just didn’t get why. Why her? And why did it have to be her every single time? He was considered to be very attractive despite his age, or maybe even because of it. She always considered herself average if not even below, she didn’t have any outstanding traits, yet it seemed like he needed her to even function properly.

She had asked him once, why he needed her so often, why he couldn’t ask someone else. He simply responded with “you’ve got a good throat.” And didn’t bring any more attention to it.

Was that really it? Did he somehow guess that her throat would be best for him, and then decide she would be his cocksleeve? 

She wasn’t supposed to talk during these sessions, as her mouth and throat should always have his cock down them until he is done with his work, and she would only take it out when specifically spoken to.

“Hey, Miss.” He said suddenly. He always called her Miss and nothing else, extra peculiar since he called everyone else by name.

She slid his cock out of her mouth. “Yes, professor?” She responded.

“I was just... wondering...” He said very uncharacteristically awkwardly. “You’ve spent a lot of your time recently under this desk and... I was wondering if you’d like to spend some time under my dinner table as well.” He asked her quietly.

“As in, come home with you?” She asked intrigued.

“Y-yeah, over dinner and stay the night.”

“What brought this on?”

“I just- I want to be able to keep you on my cock more, even outside of work.” He trailed. “And... maybe get to know you better in the process.” He finished shyly.

She blushed deeply at the invitation. “Sure, I’d like to know more than just your cock as well.” She accepted.

A smile beamed on his face “Great! I’ll finish this up quickly, then I’ll take you to my place.” He told her, sounding content.

She didn’t know what to answer, and instead gave a happy little huff and took his cock back down her throat.

Maybe he wasn’t so annoying after all. That was pretty cute.

**Author's Note:**

> 6 am ramblings are back.


End file.
